fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza/scenariusz
Zainspirowani eksponatami w sklepie z antykami prowadzonym przez tatę, Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają zbudować sterowaną komputerowo wieżę z pułapkami, aby wypróbować różne formy ucieczki. Wkrótce pod wpływem Bezczelno-Inatora doktora Dundersztyca, który miał zostać użyty w celu zakłócenia spotkania jego brata z angielskimi dygnitarzami, wynalazek chłopców wymyka im się spod kontroli. Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza (Fineasz i Ferb odwiedzili Lawrence'a w antykwariacie.) Lawrence: Miło was widzieć w antykwariacie. Fineasz: Wow, co to takiego? Lawrence: Stara kapsuła do ucieczek ze starego Vodevillu. W dawnych czasach mężczyźni zamykali się w takich, a potem wychodzili z nich ku uciesze zdumionej publiczności. Zaprezentuję wam. (Wchodzi do kapsuły.) Wystarczyło tylko wejść i...em, a potem...em no i jeszcze, a może... Fineasz: Potrzebujesz pomocy? Lawrence: Nie nie w sumie nie, ja muszę tylko przesunąć i otworzyć... (Ferb wewnątrz pułapki otwiera ją tacie.) O to chodziło, dzięki synku. (Fineasz zdziwił się brakiem Ferba obok niego.) A, mam kapsle do wypolerowania. Fineasz: (D''o Ferba'') Stary, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Linda: O nie spóźnię się na zajęcia rzeźbienia w lodzie. (Pisze list na kartce, którą przykleja do czoła Fretki śpiącej na hamaku w ogródku.) A nie ma potrzeby jej budzić. (Wychodzi.) Fretka: (Śpi, a obok niej przejeżdżają ciężarówki z dostawą dla Fineasza i Ferba.) Gdzie jest Pepe? (W domu Pepe wchodzi do bazy używając magii.) Carl: (Razem z Monogramem siedzą przy stole.) A ten najmniejszy to widelec do sałatek. Monogram: Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? A Agencie P! Jak pewnie wiesz, dziś mamy międzynarodowy dzień dobrych manier. Być może, nie ironicznie, doktor Dundersztyc wybrał właśnie ten dzień na stworzenie urządzenia, które wywołuje dziką bezczelność. Pokrzyżuj mu plany...jeśli możesz. (Pepe wybiega.) Carl: Myślę, że nazwał go Bezczelno-Inator. Monogram: A ty kto jesteś - Nostradamus? (W ogródku) Fineasz: Panie i panowie i przyjaciele! Razem z bratem przedstawiamy wam dzisiaj ekscytujące dzieło sztuki eskapologicznej i spróbujemy wydostać się z tejże najbardziej skomplikowanej pułapki skonstruowanej przez człowieka. Steruje nią komputer. Jest tak skomplikowana, że jej plany techniczne napisano w lustrzanym odbiciu, by konstruktorzy nie wpadli w obłęd. Izabela: Wow. Chłopak wczuł się w rolę. Baljeet: Skoro ją zbudowaliście, to znacie wszystkie możliwe wyjścia. Fineasz: Potrafi się sama uczyć, więc możliwe że zostaniemy w niej uwięzieni na zawsze. Idziecie? Izabela: Tak! Baljeet: Nie! Izabela:...znaczy nie. Nie! Baljeet: Nie! Buford: Mam kujona do zbicia. Fineasz: Nie szkodzi. Możecie tutaj zostać i kibicować nam razem z Fretką. Fretka: (przez sen) Muszę przyłapać braci. Baljeet: A co jeśli z niej nie wyjdziecie? Fineasz: Jeśli nie wyjdziemy za 15 minut, będziecie mogli zniszczyć wieżę i nas uratować. Buford: To ja rozumiem. Fineasz: Ferb włącz zegar, proszę. Buford: Synchronizuję czas. Fineasz: Kobiety, dzieci i histerycy niech lepiej teraz nie patrzą. Mówimy wam Avié, do widzenia, auf viedersehn, pa pa kochani, do zobaczenia za kilka minut, albo już nigdy... (Wieża się zamknęła z Fineaszem i Ferbem w środku.) Baljeet: Podpisywaliście może z nimi jakąś umowę? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wchodzi do budynku.) Narrator: (C''zyta znak'') Proszę wytrzyj nogi. (Pepe wyciera nogi o wycieraczkę, która się zapada i agent wpada w pułapkę kota.) Dundersztyc: Haha chciałem powiedzieć coś mądrego w stylu "czemu zaniemówiłeś?", ale zapomniałem. Widzisz, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, mój brat Roger zawsze był ode mnie dużo lepszy, jeśli chodzi o dobre maniery. (Retrospekcja) Mały Roger: Jesteś moją ulubioną ciocią, ciociu Eti. Ciocia Eti: Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy, Heinz... Mały Dundersztyc: Ale masz pypcia! (T''eraźniejszość'') Dundersztyc: A wyczyszczenie kurnika zajmuje sporo czasu i nie zauważyłem, żebym był niegrzeczny. Ta krosta była przeogromniasta, a ja tylko zwróciłem na nią uwagę. Wracając dzisiaj mamy międzynarodowy dzień dobrych manier i odwiedzi nas ważna osobistości. To angielska pani ambasador. A tam przecież znają się najlepiej na dobrym wychowaniu. Kiedy Roger będzie ją przedstawiać, trafię go promieniem Bezczelno-Inatora. Właśnie tak go nazwałem. Trafione osoby stają się bardzo niegrzeczne. Roger wywoła międzynarodowy konflikt, a wtedy w tym całym zamieszaniu wkroczę ja i przejmę władzę. Po co strój kota pytasz. W końcu idziemy do ratusza na pokaz sztucznych ogni i pomyślałem sobie, że dziobak w fedorze mógłby za bardzo rzucać się w oczy. Mądrze ja zawsze myślę o wszystkim. (W wieży Fineasza i Ferba.) '' '''Fineasz': Dzień dobry wieżo, jesteśmy gotowi. Wieża: Witajcie chłopcy, będziemy się świetnie bawić. Ubierzcie się i zaczekajcie. (Wieża zawiązała Fineasza i Ferba w kaftany.) Fineasz: Co kaftany klasyk. Gotowy? (Staje na głowie.) Teraz mnie wytrząśnij. (Ferb zdejmuje z niego kaftan zębami.) Ekstra! (Następnie Fineasz rozwiązuje Ferba.) Będzie niezła zabawa. (Fineasz i Ferb zostali przykuci do ściany łańcuchami.) Sam nie wiem Ferb, myślałem, że w tych lochach będzie trochę trudniej. (Wyjmuje pilnik i uwalnia siebie i Ferba.) (Na ratuszu) Dundersztyc: No to jesteśmy. Hahaha w pierwszym rzędzie! Usiądź tu Pepe Panie Kociaku. Hahaha właśnie to wymyśliłem i to na pewno o wiele lepszy tekst od tego, który zapomniałem. Roger: (ze sceny) Panie i panowie witam was serdecznie w pierwszym dniu narodowego tygodnia Savoir Vivre'u. Kobieta na widowni: Uwielbiam dobre zachowanie. (W wieży, w pomieszczeniu z mnóstwem drzwi) Fineasz: Hm...duże klucze małe drzwi, nie przeciśniemy się przez żadne z nich. Chyba że przez tamte. (Wskazuje duże drzwi na suficie. Ferb wkłada klucze do zamków małych drzwi tworząc schody do drzwi na suficie.)) Ferb jesteś genialny. (Chłopcy wychodzą przez drzwi na suficie i dostają się do szybu z drabiną.) Wieża: To była rozgrzewka. A czy przełamiecie bezlitosną siłę grawitacji? (Włącza silną grawitację i chłopcy zaczęli spadać.) '' '''Fineasz': Aaaa...to przecież nie kończący się szyb. (Przybija piątkę z Ferbem.) (W ogródku) Baljeet: (Stawia domek z kart na brzuchu śpiącej Fretki.) To by było straszne, gdyby stamtąd nie wyszli. Izabela: (Nalała bitą śmietanę na czoło Fretki.) Wiem, wiem. Buford: (Szlifuje swój młot.) Mam taką nadzieję. (Na ratuszu) Roger: W związku z naszym kulturalnym świętem mam ogromną przyjemność przedstawić państwu ambasador Anglii, najbardziej kulturalnego kraju na świecie. Dundersztyc: (do Pepe) Mówiłem. Roger: Moją wielką przyjaciółkę... (Dun łącza pilotem inator.) ...i niewiarygodnie nudną gadułę. No nie ciągle tylko gada, gada i gada "maniery są bardzo ważne". Dundersztyc: Ty też to widzisz Pepe pan... (Widzi brak agenta.)...o żeby to Pepe Panie Dziobaku miałeś wcześniej skorzystać z łazienki. Wracając przynieś porcję popcornu, będzie z ciebie pożytek. Roger: ...panienka encyklopedia. Kobieta na widowni: Dosyć chcę nowego burmistrza! (Widzowie się buntują.) Dundersztyc: To działa. (W wieży chłopcy nadal spadają w dół niekończącego się szybu.) Fineasz: Czekaj już wiem. Podaj mi dłonie. (Łapią się za dłonie i hamują trząc butami po ścianach szybu.) Yyyyh! (Wychodzi z Ferbem z szybu i idą wąskim tunelem.) No wieżo czy to na prawdę wszystko na co cię stać? Wieża: Uu...patrzcie go jaki mądrala. Zjedliście wszystkie rozumy, tak? Fineasz: Wieżo czy aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Wieża: Nie a bo co? Fineasz: Eee...nic, nic. Wydawało mi się, że będziesz bardziej kulturalna. (Wyszli na dużą kłodę.) Wieża: Sądzicie, że mam cięty język. Pokażę wam co to znaczy prawdziwe cierpienie. (Przywiązuje Fineasza i Ferba do kłody, jadącej prosto na piłę.) Fineasz: Mam wrażenie, że z naszą wieżą jest coś nie tak. To była drobna aluzja. (Ferb zdejmuje buty i rozwiązuje się stopami, a następnie rozwiązuje Fineasza również stopami.) Dobra nie popisuj się już. (uciekają) (piosenka: Dam nogę stąd) Błahostki sprawiają kłopoty wciąż mi I skrzydeł rozwinąć od lat nie mam sił Prawda taka jest, że coś powstrzymuje wciąż mnie Ale dziś dam nogę stąd (dam nogę stąd) Byłem jak śnieg co czeka, by z chodnika go zmieść Teraz siła działania przez świat niesie mnie Nie mam czasu już by właściwy znaleźć rym Bo dziś daję nogę stąd Dam nogę stąd Barier i ograniczeń mam dość Dam nogę stąd I zrobię dziś przeciwnością na złość Dam nogę stąd Teraz wiem, że naprawiam swój błąd Kiedy świat kurczy się to nie stój w miejscu, lecz daj nogę stąd (W ogródku) Baljeet: Już za chwilę skończy im się czas. Izabela: A jeśli z niej nie wyjdą? Buford: Dlaczego nie pomyśleli o tym wcześniej? Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem wykopali się z wieży.) Udało się, ale było blisko. Buford, Izabela i Baljeet: (Podnoszą ze szczęścia chłopców.) Hura! (Opuszczają ich.) Baljeet: Czy było strasznie? Izabela: Czy było trudno? Buford: Czu nadal mogę rozwalić wieżę? Wieża: Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! (Oddziela Fineasz i Ferba szklaną kopułą od reszty świata.) Buford: A podobno ja jestem źle wychowany. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Pepe zatkał inator korkiem, wyskoczył z balkonu, otworzył paralotnię i odleciał.) (Na ratuszu) Roger: ...i twoja siostra też! Dundersztyc: Wow co za bezczelność. Działa lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Roger: Droga pani "ąę", specjalistko od manier, mam ci do powiedzenia jedną, ale to jedną rzecz. Niezłe... (Zaczął się śmiać razem z panią ambasador.)...daliśmy przedstawienie prawda pani burmistrz? Dundersztyc: Że jak? Pani ambasador: Kochani moi, razem z naszym cudownym, przystojnym burmistrzem postanowiliśmy odegrać tę scenkę, aby was czegoś nauczyć. (Wszyscy na widowni biją brawa.) Dundersztyc: Nie nie nie nie nie nie! (Nacisnął pilota, co spowodowało, że zatkany korkiem inator wybuchł.) Pani ambasador: Zaiste czym bylibyśmy bez dobrych manier. Widzowie: Wiwat burmistrz! Wiwat burmistrz! Wiwat burmistrz! Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Nawet nie dostałem popcornu. Chwila skoro oni udawali, to w co trafiłem! (W ogródku) Wieża: U najwyraźniej wciąż jesteście w pułapce. Możecie już zmienić adres, a listonosz będzie wam tu przynosić emerytury. Ups...uruchomiłem systemy próżniowe, chyba nie potrzebne wam powietrze, co? Fineasz: Targają mną mieszane uczucia dumy i przerażenia. Buford: Spokojnie uratuję was w try miga. (uderza w szkło ale nie pęka) Radźcie sobie sami. Fineasz: Cóż stokrotne dzięki za chęci. Buford: Nie ma sprawy, jesteśmy kumplami. Wieża: Kumplami! Miałem uwięzić was i waszych przyjaciół. Fineasz: Faktycznie. (Wieża zamyka również Baljeeta, Buforda i Izabelę.) Baljeet: Zróbcie coś dla mnie. Następnym razem robiąc podstępną, sterowaną komputerowo pułapkę zawołajcie innych przyjaciół. Fineasz: Ej już wiem. Wieżo miałeś uwięzić mnie i Ferba i naszych przyjaciół, ale my mamy przyjaciół w całym mieście. Wieża: Czyżby. (Zamyka całe Danville.) Fineasz: Właściwie to my mamy przyjaciół w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Wieża: Ależ tu jesteśmy znani. (Zamyka cały Okręg Trzech Stanów.) Ferb: Pozwolę sobie jeszcze tylko wspomnieć o naszym okrążeniu Ziemi. Fineasz: Racja Tokio, Paryż, Nepal, mamy przyjaciół na całym świecie. Wieża: Patrzcie na mnie mam przyjaciół na całym świecie. Niech będzie. (Zamyka cały świat.) Fineasz: (Ferb pokazuje zdjęcie Hika.) Mamy jeszcze kosmitę o imieniu Hik, pochodzi z inne planety, więc mamy przyjaciół w całej galaktyce. Wieża: To dla mnie drobnostka nigdy mi nie uciekniecie! Nigdy! (Skacze w kosmos o zamyka całą galaktykę.) Baljeet: To ja rozumiem. (Wychodzi.) Buford: Niestety większych młotków nie robią. (Wychodzi.) Izabela: Na razie. (Wychodzi.) Fineasz: No calutka galaktyka. Teraz ci wystarczy miejsca? Ferb: Cóż na dzisiaj. (W okolicach Drogi Mlecznej widać lecące statki kosmiczne.) Kosmita kapitan: Nareszcie po dwóch milionach lat świetlnych podróży dotarliśmy do Drogi Mlecznej. Krążownicy rozpoczynamy atak za trzy, dwa... (Statki wbiły się w pułapkę wieży dookoła galaktyki.) Eee...czy ktoś ma może młotek? (napisy końcowe) (piosenka: Cheesetopia) Phineas: Cheesetopia is now opened! My fever starts to climb above hundred degrees When I fly through the breeze with ease upon my cheese trapeze Name any cheese with ease by squeeze, that is my expertise Cheesetopia! (Cheesetopia) Ahh Cheesetopia (Cheesetopia) Ahhh! Cheesetopia (Cheesetopia ) Phineas: It's like Utopia, but with cheese! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3